happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Something Fishy
"Something Fishy" '''es el sexagésimo tercer episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el noveno de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Es el "Día de Mascotas" en la escuela y Giggles, Sniffles y Russell muestran sus mascotas. Russell tiene una piraña. La alimenta con una pierna de pollo para demostrar sus tendencias carnívoras. La clase aplaude, ya que la piraña se come rápidamente la carne y el hueso de la pierna de pollo. Más tarde, en la clase de arte, los niños trabajan duro en la construcción de utilería para la obra escolar. El pez de Russell comienza a tratar de morder al hamster de Sniffles, atrayendo la atención de Giggles. Ella empuja la jaula del hamster lejos y Giggles le mueve el dedo para decirle que no. El pez responde gritando con enojo al gato de Giggles, asustandolo. Giggles, distraída por la huida de su gato, no nota que la piraña saltó en su taza. Más tarde, en la clase de biología, Lumpy enseña a los niños sobre el sistema digestivo. Giggles, aburrida, toma un trago de su taza. De repente, grita asombrada y pregunta Lumpy si puede ir al baño. En el pasillo, Flaky esta tratando de decidir a qué baño debe ir. Giggles corre junto a ella (empujándola) al baño de las chicas y se precipita al baño más cercano. Petunia, sentada en el inodoro de al lado y leyendo un periódico, escucha a Giggles gritando y ve un charco de sangre que se filtra del otro baño. Petunia, en pánico, trata de salir, pero no puede ya que (casi) no hay papel higiénico. El pez sale de su baño y se come a Petunia, antes de desaparecer por el inodoro. Flaky, que se lavaba las manos con alegría en el lavabo del baño, se da cuenta de que el pez había salido del fregadero y había comido la carne de sus manos. Ella sale corriendo, gritando, mientras que el pez continúa mordiendo su mano. De vuelta en el pasillo, Russell sostiene su pecera mientras Flaky corre junto a él, gritando de dolor y miedo. El pez salta de nuevo a su pecera, desapercibido. Lumpy corre y arrastra a Russell al auditorio mientras que lo visten para la obra escolar. Lumpy le quita el sombrero a Russell, le entrega una bandera unida a un poste y, gracias a su estupidez, pone la pecera en la cabeza de Russell en lugar de un casco espacial. En el escenario, Russell se encuentra en una escena lunar. Mime y Sniffles entran, vestidos como aliens. Russell ve a su pez nadando en frente de su cara, cuando de repente se empieza a comer la cabeza de Russell. Russell se retuerce de dolor y corta la parte superior de la cabeza de Sniffles con la bandera. Mime, después de haber esquivado el primer movimiento, es cortado a la mitad verticalmente por otro movimiento de la bandera. El cráneo de Russell está ahora completamente expuesto. Su cadáver cae y su cuerpo apuñala el cuerpo de Sniffles con el poste de la bandera. El público, pensando que esto es parte del acto, aplaude salvajemente. La pecera y el cráneo de Russell caen al suelo y el pez emerge desde detrás de una de las cuencas de los ojos de Russell, eructando ruidosamente. Moraleja "Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life!" (¡Enseñale a un hombre a pescar y lo alimentaras para toda la vida!). Muertes #Giggles y Petunia son comidas por la piraña de Russell. #La cabeza de Sniffles es cortada a la mitad horizontalmente por la bandera. #Mime es cortado a la mitad verticalmente por la bandera. #La cabeza de Russell es comida por la piraña. Heridas *La carne de las manos de Flaky es comida por la piraña de Russell. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces. #El garfio de Russell cambia de manos varias veces. #En la clase de arte, cuando la pantalla se mueve para mostrar el pez tratando de comerse al hamster, el suelo no se desplaza correctamente. #Cuando Giggles deja su taza para mover la jaula del hamster, la taza pasa a través de la cabeza de su gato. #Después de que Flaky pasa cerca de Russell en el pasillo, la posición de Russell (en relación con la puerta detrás de él) cambia cuando Lumpy lo agarra. #La pecera no es lo suficientemente grande como para encajar en la cabeza de Russell. #Cuando Russell ve al pez en frente de su cara, su punto de vista es inconsistente con la posición del pez. #Cuando la cabeza de Sniffles es cortada en dos, sus ojos desaparecen. #Cuando Mime se acerca al escenario tiene orejas de alien, pero cuando Sniffles es cortado ya no las tiene más. #En la carta de presentación de Mime se puede ver que tiene cola, pero durante el episodio no la tiene. #Nica Lorber (la voz de Flaky) no aparece en los créditos. Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que los Happy Tree Friends son mostrados en la escuela. *De todos los personajes que aparecieron, Lumpy es el único que habló. *En el pizarrón están dibujados Cuddles con un tenedor, Sniffles, varios Generic Tree Friends, Lumpy dibujado de cabeza, un Generic Tree Friend a punto de ser aplastado y Flippy sosteniendo una granada. *Mime está roncando en la clase. Esa es una de las cuatro veces donde Mime hace algún sonido. Las demás veces son en Happy Trails Parte 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime y Keepin' it Reel. *Cuando Lumpy le quita el sombrero a Russell se ve que tiene un largo cabello curvo, el cual no tiene en otros episodios. *Este es el primer episodio regular donde Pop aparece sin Cub. *La muertes de Giggles y Petunia son similares a la muerte de Lumpy en Letter Late than Never. *La trama de la obra escolar es una referencia a Star Trek. *En las imágenes de pre-lanzamiento, Lumpy sonríe mientras enseña, pero en el episodio no sonríe. *Esta es la segunda vez que una pecera es colocada en la cabeza de alguien. Esto se repite en Shard at Work, donde a Handy se le atora la cabeza en una pecera. *La muerte de Russell es similar a su muerte (o herida) en Sea of Love. *Este es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Russell desde Get Whale Soon. *Este es el único episodio de la tercera temporada donde Nutty sobrevive. *Al final del episodio, se ve que Russell tiene una pequeña rotura en su cráneo, igual que Lammy en A Bit of a Pickle, pero Russell no posee ningún tipo de enfermedad mental, lo que significa que si Lammy es esquizofrénica, no se debe a eso. *Es la primera vez que Flaky sobrevive en la tercera temporada. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción Blurb '''I think this should say, "Rrrrr Matey!" Creo que esto debería decir: "¡Rrrrr Matey!" or is it spelled "Arrrgh?" o se escribe "Arrrgh?" Wow, Russell gets top billing and everybody else is crammed into one page. I see how it is. Guau, Russell obtiene la mejor facturación y todos los demás están hacinados en una página. Veo como es. Pause and look at the chalkboard! Some cool, old HTF from actual sketches 'Pausa y mira la pizarra! Algunos geniales, antiguos HTF de boceto reales. A cat, a mouse and fish all in one room. What could go wrong? '''Un gato, un ratón y un pez en la misma habitacón. ¿Qué podría salir mal? '''This fish is in need of some serious orthodontic work. Este pez necesita un trabajo de ortodoncia serio. Fun Fact: Most fish spin like the Tasmania devil when they eat. Dato Gracioso: Muchos peces giran como el diablo de Tasmania cuando ellos comen. Except for bones. Excepto para los huesos. A space helmet whit a star...how cliché. '''Un casco espacial con una estrella...como cliché. '''I love this chase scene! It´s as exciting as any movie. ¡Me encanta esta escena de persecución! Es tan emocionante como cualquier película. FYI: scolding a fish doesn´t work. FYI: regañar a un pez no funciona. Wait! Why didn´t he do that to get the mouse? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no hizo eso para coger al ratón? I don´t know what Lumpy is saying, but I can guarantee it´s wrong. No sé lo que dice Lumpy, pero puedo garantizar que está mal. Don´t forget kids, the fish who needs wraces was in that cup. No olvides a los niños, el pez que necesita aparatos ortopédicos estaba en esa taza. Flaky can´t decide something. Flaky no puede decidir algo. Which bathroom to use! '¡Cuál baño usar! To be fair, those sings aren´t very helpful. Para ser justos, esos signos no son muy útiles. Giggles figured it out. Giggles lo descubrió. or doesn´t care. o no le importa. Dang! Petunia´s camping out in there. ¡Dang! Petunia está acampando allí. Light a match. 'Enciende una cerilla. Fun Fact: Based on an actual bathroom experience. Dato curioso: basado en una experiencia de baño real. Helpful Hint: Make sure there is toilet paper before you sit down. Consejo útil: asegúrate de que haya papel higiénico antes de sentarte. No toilet paper means you´ll just end up getting sucked into the toilet and die. Ningún papel higiénico significa que terminarás siendo succionado al baño y morirás. So always check! ¡Asi que siempre compruébalo! Helful Hint #2: Washing your hands is very bad for you. '''Consejo Útil #2: Lavarte las manos es muy malo para tí. '''Russell didn´t notice his fish was gone? ¿Russell no se dio cuenta de que su pez ya no estaba? Somebody call Fish Protective Services! ¡Qué alguien llame a los Servicios de Protección de Peces! Oh Lumpy, always panicking. Oh Lumpy, siempre en pánico. Poor bowl/helmet placement. Mala colocación del tazón/casco. What are you talking about? This is NOTHING like Star Trek! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esto NO es como Star Trek! Seriously, get some braces. En serio, toma algun apoyo. What did you expect, they´re wearing red uniforms. Que esperabas, estan vistiendo uniformes rojos. not that it´s anything like Star Trek! ¡No es que sea algo así como Star Trek! Everybody loves Star Trek! '¡Todo el mundo ama Star Trek! Everybody loves the THEATER! ¡Todo el mundo ama el TEATRO! I mean everybody loves the THEATER. Me refiero a que todo el mundo ama el TEATRO. that was close. eso estuvo cerca. Fun Fact: Fish Star Trek! Dato Gracioso: ¡Pez Star Trek! I mean burp. Quiero decir eructar. fish burp. eructo de pez. Ugh, I need to shut up now. Ugh, Yo necesito callarme ya. Galería en:Something Fishy Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios de television Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios 2009 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Russell